User blog:IceCream
SkyBlock: Mines and Auction House About SkyBlock: SkyBlock is a new game in Hypixel. It is basically a Survival world filled with Quests, Tips, and Just normal things you can do in a regular Vanilla Minecraft. This game is full of adventures! You have to do a lot to get good at the game but once you have the stuff the game is eaisier and more fun. I have to tell you one thing though... To me this game is addictive. I don't know why but It's just a really fun thing to play when your Bored. I will Tell you about the mines and auction house. 1. The Mines The Mines are Packed with Emeralds, Diamonds, Gold, and Iron. When you first start going to the mines you will have some tasks to perform to be able to Travel to The Gold Mines. Once you get there you have to mine and get to Mining Level V (Five) and then you can Warp to the Deep Caverns. Once you get warped there you have to Find the lift Master and RIGHT Click on him and a Inventory Kinda Thing pops up (You cannot store things in what pops up). All the Slots that Pop up will be filled with Black Glass panes (which you can not remove) except fot 6 open spots (not for storing stuff). Once you first Click on him only 2 of the six slots will have things in them. If you want to go to the Gunpowder mines you have to Click on the gold Ingot. If you want to Go to the Lapis Quarry you click on the other Option which is a piece of Lapis. You can RIGHT -Or- LEFT click on either one and It will teleport you to the place. Once you Teleprt to the Lapis Quarry you can Mine for Lapis and Kill the Lapis Zombies. You have to Try to find your way to Pigmens Den from there. Once you get to a new spot you can click on the Lift master and another one of the white spaces will be filled. Once you get to a new place you need to try to find a way to the next one. The Places that you will find are: GunPowder Mines (Which Have Sneeky Creepers), Lapis Quarry (Which have Lapis Zombies), Pigmens Den (Which has Pigmen), Slime Hill (Which has Slimes), Diamond Reserve (Which has Diamond Zombies, and Skeletons), and The Obsidian Sanctuary (Which has Diamond Skeletons and Zombies.) 2. The Auction House The Auction House is a very active place. Once you get to the house you will want to Click on the auction Master. Another Inventory like thing will pop up. From there you will get 3 options: 1. Auctions Browser. 2. View Bids (To look at things you may have bidded on) 3. Either Manage Auctions (If you have already created one) -Or- Create Auction. Clicking on Auction Browser will bring you to a place where you can look for what you want and bid on auctions. View bids is for if you put money on a Auction. If the Auction is still running you can look at the stats. If the Auction is done then you can either collect what the person was selling (if you had the highest bid) -Or- You can collect your money that you bidded if someone bidded higher than you. When you click on Manage Auctions what will pop up is your auction. If someone bidded on it and it is over you can collect the money and the person who bidded will get the item. If no one bidded on your item you will get the item back and the money you paid to make the auction. When you make an auction you have to right click on an item and it will go into a slot. Then you can choose how much money the starting bid is and how many hours. I hope that this page was helpful to you. I will be adding more in the Future. Category:Blog posts